Forbideen want
by MrsCarliseCullenWhitlock
Summary: Rose meet christian ozera in a coffee shop one day and they hit it off until the next day they find out that they are teacher and student what will they do
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV

Today is the day: we finally move into the new house.

After a tediously long plane journey (in actuality it was only three hours but seemed more like thirty) we finally arrived in Montana. I have to admit I was quite pissed off when my Dad and his new wife Rebecca told me we were relocating to Montana.

Prior to moving, I had lived in California all my life and as soon as Dad got remarried a few months ago, he was offered a job opportunity as a professor at the University of Montana. This was a job opportunity he just couldn't turn down.

Mum had died when I was five in a house fire. It was ruled an accident after my then-alcoholic Dad knocked over a candle in the midst of one of his drinking episodes. My mum never had a chance to get out. She was fast asleep upstairs because of her sleeping pills she took for her insomnia. Dad managed to grab me in his drunken stupor and carry me outside to safety.

That incident shocked him into quitting drinking for good. I haven't seen Dad touch a drop of alcohol since then.

I still blame him for her death; I've never forgiven him, for the hurt not only that he caused me but my Grandma as well. Now he's married Rebecca who, in my opinion, is a complete bitch and is so self-centered to the point that she makes my dad feel guilty about his dedication to his work.

This was why my Dad accepted this new job, not only because of the better pay but also to try and keep Rebecca happy.

I decided to go out exploring around town shortly after moving in because I didn't want to be stuck in this house for any longer than necessary. I had already unpacked most of my belongings and the majority of the house was set up so I didn't feel guilty about leaving.

I ventured out in my VW Beatle that dad had given me for my 16th birthday a couple of months ago and drove into the town Missoula. It looked to be a nice town. I found the nearest Starbucks and ordered a Pumpkin Spice Latte. I always used to drink them in the winter while curled up in my room with a good book listening to Paramore before we moved here. I thought that they didn't have Starbucks in Montana but I was wrong.

After getting my drink I sat down at a table near the glass window in the front of the café so I could look out at my new home while enjoying my beverage.

The store door opened with a chiming of a bell, attracting my attention. This god of a man walked in and briefly made eye contact with me. My heart suddenly jumped. The moment was over and the man ordered what seemed to be a double expresso. I went back to people-watching and sighed.

When I heard somebody say "Is this seat taken?" I was caught off guard. I looked up at the handsome young man standing in front of me.

"No you can sit there." I replied without hesitation.

He introduced himself as Christian

Christian POV

Today was the day I moved into my new apartment which was located in the center of the swankiest neighborhood of Missoula. I had just recently graduated from the University of Montana with a Bachelor's in Philosophy and managed to graduate in the Top 10 of my class. I had managed to bag my first job at the local high school called St. Vladimir, no small feat considering it was the most prestigious high school in the state.

I have only lived in Montana for the past four years, ever since I started attending UM. I'm originally from London, where I was born and raised until I was accepted into the university.

People would say I am a momma's boy because I love my mum. My brother Tommy decided to stay in England to look after mum and now lives in Middleborough with his wife and two children. Tommy is seven years my senior and has a degree in medical science. I admit I feel guilty about leaving mum to come to America but I knew this was an opportunity I just couldn't turn down. Tommy opened up his own surgical clinic two years ago and as far as I know the clinic is doing fantastic.

Today, I decided to go into town and treat myself to my favorite hot beverage. I strolled down the sidewalk until I found the nearest Starbucks.

I walked into the coffee shop and saw a goddess of a woman sitting at the front of the café at the window. Sunlight streamed in and shimmered on the light brown curls that cascaded down her back and lit up her beautiful brown eyes. Our eyes locked for only a moment and I heard the person behind the till asked "What would you like to drink Sir?"

I ordered a double expresso. While the barista made my drink, I glanced over at the beautiful woman sitting by herself at the window. It was a small city and I had never seen her before. Had she move here recently?

Maybe I should go introduce myself? As the barista called my order, I straightened up, grabbed my drink and with new found courage I went up to the woman.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. She looked up at me in surprise.

"No you can sit there." She replied in a quiet voice.

"Hi I'm Christian." I introduced myself.

The doe-eyed girl replied "My name is Rose. How are you?"

This was when I knew there was something about this girl that I found intriguing

I smiled at him and said "My name is Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

a/N Longer chapter this time and beta read by my ama`ing beta black-venom-heart go and check her out. and in response to my reviews this story has been perviously published and i took it down but i thought i would give it another try with the help of a beta. Hope you enjoy this happy reading

rose pov

I heard him mutter under his breath, "Rose; I like that name. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

That was when I felt my face decide to heat up and knew with embarrassment that it also turned bright red. This man was something else entirely. My heart fluttered wildly in my chest as I could already feel myself being drawn to this handsome man.

He had short, jet black hair that was partially hidden underneath a beanie with side-swept bangs peeking out from underneath the hat. His hands were strong, with long nimble fingers.

I wonder what his hair feels like wrapped around my fingers, I thought to myself in bemusement as Christian pulled out the chair opposite me and sat down.

I immediately scolded myself for having such ludicrous thoughts about a man I had just met. He could very well have a girlfriend already with his looks! While he looked a few years older than me, I secretly hoped he wasn't that much older. Since I was only 17 than Christian being 19 or 20 certainly wasn't too old for me!

Before we even moved to Montana, my dad enrolled me at the local high school called St. Vladimir, the most prestigious private school in the Mid-West. It was my senior year which majorly sucked. I had to say good-bye to all my friends and move to a completely new school, all before my senior year of high school.

I yearned for Christian to also be a senior at St. Vladimir's. Although slightly older, perhaps he had been held back a year?

My attention was shifted back to the handsome young man sitting before me. He placed his drink in front of him and shrugged off his grey hoodie, revealing a chiseled chest very discernable underneath his simple white T-shirt.

I almost drooled all over the table right there. With a build like a Greek god, you could tell he worked out a lot.

I thought maybe I could have a shot with him. Then again, compared to Christian I was a Plain Jane.

I mean I was well built with a good body that I took care of. I worked out regularly and with dress size of 6, I was about average. I had inherited my mother's beautiful long curls but was given my dad's eyes and darker hair color. My mum was a dark ginger color from the pictures I have seen of her. How I used I could have had red hair instead of plain brown!

I looked back to Christian who sipped his coffee. When he met my gaze, he smiled and sent my heart into a flutter all over again.

This man was something else, I thought.

Christian POV

As Christian sat down at the table across from Rose, he was better able to take in the young woman who had so suddenly captured his interest.

I wonder if she works at the high school, I thought. She looked old enough to be in college and work at a high school. If not as a teacher than as an assistant or secretary.

Rose raised her eyes to mine and in that moment, I could fully appreciate their brown splendor. Rose then quickly glanced somewhere else as her cheeks flushed in…embarrassment? I almost choked on my coffee. Did she find me as striking as I found her?

Although I could see a natural beauty before me, Rose still opted for a minimal make-up look which in my opinion only enhanced her looks. She had some sort of mascara and a touch of eyeliner. Her lips were pink and plump without help from any lipstick or gloss. Quite frankly, she was stunning. And I didn't know what to do with myself.

I wasn't quite how to approach her. I wasn't all that experienced in the relationship department. I've only had one serious relationship. It was throughout college with a girl called Kate and unfortunately we broke up because I decided to stay in Montana and she landed a job in California, forcing her to relocate there. I just wasn't ready to move across country since I had somewhat established myself in Montana.

Rose shifted in her seat and made as if to say something. She paused for a few seconds like she was deciding on the best thing to say.

"So have you always lived in Montana or did you move here?" Rose finally asked.

I replied "I was born and raised in London, England and I moved to Montana to attend college. I just graduated and have a new job at St. Vladimir's that I'm really looking forward to."

"Wow, you're from London!" Rose exclaimed. "That's really cool! I guess moving to Montana from London must have been one hell of a culture shock."

"You have no idea." I laughed. "All the stores stay open so late here and there's so much more open land than I'm used to." Rose giggled in response to this.

"What about you?" I asked her. "I haven't seen you around before. Did you just move here?"

"Yes I just did. My dad got offered a teaching position at the University of Montana so we relocated here."

"Is it just you and your dad?" I asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's my dad, me and my dad's new wife. She's a real piece of work." Rose didn't elaborate further on this but there must have been a lot more to the story than what she was telling me.

"That's unfortunate. I still have my mom but my dad is out of the picture. I guess we're opposites on that."

"I suppose we are." Rose giggled again.

I wanted, no needed to know more about her. "So do you plan on attending the university here?"

Rose hesitated slightly before she answered me. "Yes I do!"

"Do you know what you want to major in?" I asked.

She said "I was leaning towards American history. There's so much to learn about this country and I would love to publish my own papers about the subject."

"Wow so you're looking towards a career in academia! That's a good choice." A girl with looks and brains?! She was quite the catch.

We continued talking and we slowly told each other more about each other, where we came from and what our childhood was like. It was enjoyable, as Rose was an animated talker with a wicked sense of humor. The conversation kept flowing and I lost track of time. It wasn't until I looked at my watched and realized we had been talking for nearly two hours. It had felt like mere minutes to me.

"Oops." I said, accidently interrupting Rose in mid-sentence. "We've been sitting here for two hours now!"

"Damn! My dad is going to wonder where I've run off to!" Rose got up and I knew the conversation had sadly come to an end. I stood up as well and mean to walk her out of the coffee shop.

"Before I forget, can I give you my number?" Rose was stunned. Had I been too forward with her?

"You want to give….me…your number?" She stuttered.

"Well, yeah. Maybe we could catch dinner sometime?" I replied. This had possibly been a huge mistake. I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable.

I saw her checks heat up and she replied in a whisper "That would be nice. I hope to be touch soon Christian." I was elated! I gave Rose my number and watched her leave the coffee shop.

I went back to my apartment and thought, What does the girl have that I want?

As I fell asleep on the sofa that night, I started thinking about Rose and the way she had already affected my life. I needed sleep if I wanted to get to my new job the next day.

In my dreams, I thought only of Rose. This was the start of something special, I could tell


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n** **heres the new chapter unbeta read so pls do excuse mistakes betaed chapter should be up soom**

 **The Next day**

 **Rose Pov**

I woke up bright and early at 6.30, I was anticipating my first day at St Vladimir's.

Hopefully I would see Christian in one of my classes.

I got dressed into my tight black jeans and a black Camisole with a checked top over the top which had a variation of black red and blue in it.

I then began my morning routine of brushing my teeth and brushing my hair. I decided to leave my curls down and they were sitting at the middle of my back and made the decision to put on minimal make up.

I went downstairs and grabbed myself a pop tart out of the toaster and got my coffee mug and left the house to go to school.

Today was the day is started St. Vladimir's High school.

 **Christians pov**

I got up and decided to have a shower to freshen up for the day I had ahead of me. All of could think of was Rose's Body and her Hair. I really hoped that I would see her today at work.

she could be a teacher it thought

I got dressed in my blue dress shirt and my black slacks with my oxford shoes with a black blazer over the top. I left my hair messy because i caught sight that was the way Rose loves my hair and i hoped to see her. I was a little bit nervous about my first day at my job, i was only a graduate and already had my first job. I couldn't think straight all i was thinking about was Rose and i was having very lucid thoughts about her.

By the time i got to St. Vladimir's it was only 7.45, i had strict orders that i was to report to Headmistress Kirova's office as soon as i entered the school school itself looked very old, i thought it was built around the 1600's. Before i came here i was thinking of becoming a History Professor at the university i taught at as there was a vacancy but then i thought i could become a High school teacher and Make History a lot more enjoyable for the children throughout the district.

I went to the Headmistresses office and Knocked on the door

I could Barley hear a "Come In"

I walked inside and sat down on one of the plush chairs In front of the desk.

I the introduced myself and said " hello my Name is Christian Ozera and i am Here as the New History teacher, I know i look young as i am only 22 but i graduated as one of the top 10 in my class. I also a degree in American History as well as history. I'm looking forward to starting the job and becoming part of the Staff here at St vladimir's.

The headmistress said " Thank you And Welcome to St vladimir's Mr Ozera."

I walked out of the office and went to find my class Schedule i saw That i had y9 (i live in England so i don't know what y9 is in America.) first period 2nd periods y8 and then i had 3rd y10 and 4th period free with the last 2 periods with y11 GCSE class. I was excited and started my day off and so it began with First period y8s.

Lets get on with the day then its going to be a long one

MrsW

Rose Pov

I got in my car and went straight to school. As I pulled up I could see everybody staring at me like I was an attraction. My Cheeks imminently went bright red and I ducked my head.

As I was walking in a girl with long blonde hair walked up to me and said "Hi my Name is Lissa Dragomir, Whats yours?"

I could already tell that me and this girl were going to be great friends. I replied "My name is rosemarie Hathaway but people just call me Rose."

Lissa Replied "Nice to meet you Rose where are you headed?"

I replied "I need to go to the main Office to get my timetable."

she replied "I'll show you the way, hopefully you are in some of my classes."

I was really hoping to she was in some of my classes because she was such a welcoming person. We walked down the corridor towards the main desk at the front of school.

I went up to the woman sitting behind the desk and said "Hello My Name is Rosemarie Hathaway but most people just call me Rose. I was told to collect my class Schedule from the Main office at the beginning of the school day.

She replied "Okay my name is Mrs Alberta Petrov, Welcome to St Vladimir's school, I will just be one second. She then handed me my class schedule and I looked to see who I had.

First Period- English with Mr Ivashkov

Second period- Maths with Miss Sage

third and Fourth period- Pe with Mr Belikov

Fifth and Sixth period- Philosophy with Mr Ozera

In the background I could hear Lissa Squeal with excitement. I asked her " what is it?"

She said "we Have Philosophy and English together."

I breathed a sigh of relief at least I Have some lessons with this girl.

We walked into English and I began my first day at St vladimir's.

Lets see what today brings.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hi guys thank you so much for the reviews and in response to one of my reviews the Y signifies what year they are in at school. im sorry that its not in Grades as im English and dont understand the way American school sytems work

This is the new chapter its unbeta read and i will update as soon as the new chapter comes through.

On with the new chapter hope you enjoy it guys and please review

Christian pov

My first period class was running quite smoothly, I could tell the kids were becoming very engaged of what I was teaching them. It gave me a sense of pride that these children sitting in front of me were learning about the great things that Philosophy could bring them.

When the bell rang I said "We will continue this is Wednesday lesson I hope you all have a good day."

They all filled out of the room and I had a Y8. The lesson didn't run as smoothly as I Would wanted it to go but I think it was because the children were a bit restless and tiered. The Bell rang and I went to the staff room to get a cup of coffee. I sat down and breathed a sigh of relief

At least my first two lessons were good hopefully the rest of my day will run as smoothly

A man who looked to be in his early twenties walked up to me and introduced himself as Dimitri Belikov. He had a distinct Russian accent and he was about 6'4 and had shoulder length black hair.

I asked him " what subject do you teach?"

He replied "I teach physical Education, What do you teach?"

Ah that would explain the rippling muscles that are seeping through his tight shirt.

I replied "I teach Philosophy"

I heard the Bell for the end of Break and I said "I have to get to my class I will see you at lunch. It was nice meeting you Dimitri."

Now it time to start class once again.

Lunch Time

Rose Pov

Ive just finished PE and OMG was Mr Belikov smoking hot but then

I thought not as hot as My Christian. Wait when did he become My christian, he's just a cute guy that has showed some interest in me he's not mine.

'Well not yet anyway' My conscious thought

I went into the Cafeteria and went and got some food. Ive never really like school food so I just ended up buying an Apple. As I was walking out the doors I heard someone shout "Rose Come sit with us."

I instantly knew who's Voice that was, It was Lissa's.

I shouted back over the background noise " Ok i'm Coming'.

I sat down next to Lissa and she introduced everybody

Sitting on my right was a boy named mason who had short ginger hair. Next to Lissa was a boy named Eddie who was Lissa's Boyfriend and next to Eddie was a Girl called Mia and sitting next to Mia was Her Boyfriend Adrian.

We all got into a quiet conversation about my first day.

I had to admit that Lissa had done well in the boyfriend department Eddie was Hot. He had short brown hair and legs that went on forever, he had well built arms and by the looks of it he was on the Football team because his chest just Wow.

Adrian was a senior but he was kept back a year so he was turning 18 soon and Mia was His girlfriend they had been going out since y9 when adrian was in y10. You could call their relationship scandalous but I thought it was cute. Mason didn't have a girlfriend, he recently broke up with a girl called Jill who was in my Pe class, she seemed a very sweet girl.

I heard the bell go for class,I said my goodbyes and walked to Philosophy with Lissa.

I heard her say " Have you seen the new Philosophy teacher Apparently he is really good looking."

I ended up saying " hey watch it you don't want Eddie hearing how you are fancying a teacher."

She replied " Eddie knows I love him I tell him that every day , Lets me just Say Footballers Have stamina."

It took me a second to process what she just said and said " TMI Lissa.

We walked into class and Sat down in our seats. The teacher Looked quite tall and had Dark black hair. He his surname on the board it read Mr. Ozera .

Ozera I knew that name.

Mr Ozera turned around and said " Hello class my name Is Mr Ozera."

We locked Eyes and I said "Christian."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews i hope you lot enjoy this chapterr ts unbetad and beta version will be up soon

liv x

Christian Pov

I had just finished teaching my class and I started making my way to the cafeteria. On the way Dimitri and I meet and got into small talk about how my first day was going.

I said "So far So good."

He gave me a warm smile and carried on eating his lunch which appeared to be a chicken Caesar salad. I then looked at what I had packed myself quickly this morning. I had been surprised that I packed a PB+J sandwich, I haven't had them since Primary school. It brings back so many happy memories.

I commented " so how was your day Dimitri?"

He said " Same old same old except there was this Girl in my Pe class who I have to say was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, I wouldn't think of a student in that way ever but this girl was a different story."

I asked " what did she look like?"

Dimitri replied " she stood about 5ft 5in , 5ft 6in, she she had long brown locks that were in a messy bun on top of her head. She had an ample chest size that were quite big for her size and she had a slim waistline and god when she ran just wow is all I can say."

That reminds me of my Rose

Wait did I just say 'My Rose' she's not my anything I haven't even texted her yet to see if she would like to go out to dinner with me. I would do that as soon as I got home.

In the background I could hear a voice saying "Rose over here"

Definitely hearing things

Me and Dimitri continued our conversation, I found out that he was in a relationship with a Guy called Mikhail tanner, I was rather surprised that Dimitri was gay because of the way he Talked about that girl in her class. He said that they had been together who about 3 years and were thinking about getting engaged and starting their own family.

I said '" we should get together some time all 3 of us to watch a game or catch a movie maybe."

He said " I will have to check with Mikhail as he is a bodyguard for a very high profile businesswomen called Sonya Karp."

I said " heres my number just text me when you guys are free and we will figure out some date to get together."

I heard the bell ring and said my goodbyes to Dimitri and the other teachers and left to get to my y11s.

I walked into to find an empty classroom and started getting all my things ready. Then students started flowing in and taking their seats. I took the opportunity to write my name in big on the board.

I turned around to my class and said " hello my name is mr Ozera and i am your new Philosophy teacher for this year.

I looked around the class and locked eyes with someone I didn't expect to see

All I heard was that angelic voice saying " christian"

I stopped dead in my tracks and Said " Rose Oh shit."

everybody was murmuring " how do they know each other ?, Are they in a relationship?"

I said to the class quiet down and lets get on with the lesson.

I didn't know what to do the girl I had feelings for was sitting right in front of me as my student.

I knew that I was going to be in trouble.

Rose Pov

I was sitting there I couldn't believe that christian standing right in front of me. I knew that everything was going downhill from here.

I just carried on as if nothing had happened luckily christian got the cue and went back to teaching the class.

My phone buzzed and I looked to see who the text was from surprise surprise

Christian 3

Stay behind after class we need to talk now X

The class went on as normal, the bell went and christian said " everybody pack up Rose please wait behind I need to talk to you about the classwork."

Christian Pov

As soon as the door had closed and I made sure that it was locked I saw a bolt of long brown hair.

Rose was there in my arms it was the best feeling in the world. When we pulled apart I lowed my face down to hers and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

I could of kept kissing her forever but it clicked that we were in school. We pulled apart resting our foreheads together.

Rose was the first one to break the silence.

" well that was one hell of a welcome, what are we gonna do christian ?"

I replied "rose we will take this one day at a time just you and me and nothing else."

Rose just nodded an we started kissing once again. I knew I was going to have to be the one to end it but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

Then all of a sudden rose jumped up an wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked over and sat in my chair and we carried on for a good 5 mins until there was a knock at my door.

We instantly jumped apart I could hear rose whimpering from the loss of contact, I gave her a sympathetic look and said " Meet tonight at mine ill text you the address."

With one final kiss with a promise to finish where we left off late tonight, I opened the door to see none other than Dimitri standing behind the door.

As I opened the door I said "hello Mr Belikov Rose was just leaving, I had to keep her up to date with the same material please do come in."

I heard a small whisper of "Bye mr Ozera." from my angel and then she swiftly exited the room

As the door closed Dimitri said the words I was dreading to hear

"What the Hell was that I've just witnesses."

I knew I was in deep shit now.


End file.
